Another Side Of Me Revealed
by XxForbidden-MemoriesxX
Summary: Hinata was always different.She just felt it.And she finaly knew why when a stranger comes and calls her a shaman and HIS daughter?Now shes on a journey2 find herself and to become a shamn king.Which path would she chose? NarutoxShamanKing cross.HinaxYoh
1. Prolugue

**

* * *

This is Nauto and Shaman King crossover. I'm sorry if I write some wrong things in here since I just started watching Shamn king. I hope you like it. **

**The main charecter is Hinata-chan. And the pairing will be...HinaYoh!**

**Kinda wierd huh? But I just love them!**

**Enjoy!**

**And Please review!**

-untoldmemories

* * *

Sunlight filtered into the small room slowly as a pale figure stirred in the bed. A pale white-lavender eye fluttered open as the alarm clock shook. Hinata groaned and turned the alarm off. "5:00 am…..another day, another morning…uneventful as always." She sighed and sat up, shaking her night blue hair. It fell down, roughly past her mid shoulders and her usually straight bangs had grown out unevenly but stylishly. She got out of bed and stretched. She was wearing a baby blue undershirt and dark blue shorts. She glanced at the mirror and sighed.

Her large white-lavender eyes made her look plain and weird. Considering she had really pale, creamy skin and a frail figure the eyes really made her look like a ghost in the dark sometimes. She thought that she had looked always looked plain and ugly. But she was wrong. She actually looked quite beautiful, unlike other Hyugas , she had beautiful night blue hair and her eyes weren't plain white but held a tint of lavenderish violet and a shade of glittering night blue. Her creamy skin made her stand out in a good way but didn't make her look like a ghost but looked quite good on her. And indeed she looked frail and weak but she wasn't really because of her hard training over the years.

_Over the years_…Hinata's eyes glistened. She was disowned…finally, 5 months ago. Hiashi as always called her weak and treated her like a parasite. _"Let's see how you survive now that the Hyuga family no longer supports you. You're nothing but weak…and…and disgusting!", Hiashi yelled and she could've sworn she saw his eyes glaze over with sadness. But he turned around and slammed the door shut in her face_ _before she could make sure she__ wasn't seeing anything_ It had hurt more then she thought it would have. She had expected it for months before already but never thought that the insults would burn harder than they used to. Disgusting….he had called her. What had she done? She grew stronger but forever remained weak in his eyes. But had she really grown stronger anyway?

She was lucky that she had saved a lot of money from the missions but still now she worked over time on the missions and harder to pay for the food and rent. But she still squeezed time in to train even harder and longer to prove her father…no Hiashi wrong. But because of that she never saw her friends anymore. Only when they needed a group mission they really see each other. They worried for her because she was never there anymore…but then again she never really was.

She had looked different now that she's 13 and all. Naruto had left a week ago and she had found that out when she saw him at the gates. She didn't even get a chance to say good-bye. She looked in the mirror again and unusually smirked. Although indeed she did look like a girl, FINNALY, but she also strangely looked like a boy also, a kind of feminine one if she didn't talk or else her voice would give it away. You couldn't really tell if she was a boy or girl if Hinata tied her hair. But if she put it down, she easily surpassed as a girl.

Hinata shrugged and tied it in a boyish low ponytail. She threw on a plain black long sleeved shirt then put on a short sleeved, dark violet jacket that was thin. She wore short black capris and purple ninja sandals. Both of her legs were also bandaged and her arms, forehead, and hands also. It was her new style, guess that's what she got from being surrounding mostly by men and tomboys. But the bandages were gray colored and matched with her dark colored clothes. She quickly washed up and brushed her teeth before grabbing her weapon belt and running out onto the streets.

She bounced on one leg ungracefully as she put the belt on and dodged the people on the streets. CRASH! "Waugh!",Hinata almost fell on her face but twisted her body around, regaining her balance quickly. Training really paid off. "I-I'm sorry!", Hinata bowed down and looked up to see who it was. It was a guy in his early 30s. He had spiky night blue hair and sharp violet eyes, he was very attractive and looked very strong. He had a cool and commanding aura spiced with mystery. At his waist were a spear and a scroll. He grunted and walked off stiffly, watching her carefully in the corner of his eyes.

Hinata blinked, "Uh…S-Sorry?!" Then she saw something moving at his side. Her eyes almost bulged out of place. "A-A g-ghost!", she squeaked out when she noticed it was a floating, odd looking head. The guy froze in his tracks and eyed her suspiciously, "What did you just say boy?!" Hinata felt her eye twitch a bit but bit back a scream when the 'head' floated to her. "I said a g-ghost!", Hinata squeaked and tried to swat it away. "Hey watch it!",the head yelled angrily as it dodged her hands. Hinata gaped but snapped out of her stupor when the men grabbed her and shook her.

"Are you by any chance go by the name of Hyuuga Hinata?",he asked urgently. Hinata looked at him suspiciously and uncomfortably squirmed in his hold. "I u-use to be a Hyuuga... but n-now I'm just plain Hinata.", she answered unsurely. The man laughed, and surprisingly hugged her. "I finally found you after all these years! After your mother died I lost contact with her and found out you were raised as a Hyuuga!"

"So this is your daughter but isn't….this a boy?", the ghost asked curiously. Hinata blinked, "W-Wait what are you talking about?! And I-I'm a girl!" The man laughed, "That's good because when you born, I distinctly remember holding you and you were a girl!" "W-What are you talking about sir?", Hinata was now beginning to wonder if this guy was mental now but still tried to be polite.

His eyes clouded, "You mean…they never told you?" Hinata blinked, "Tell…me what?" "That you're a shaman! Why do you think you can see ghosts?!" The people passing by, the older ones, froze and turned to glare at them in hate and disgust. "Shamans?! What are you trash doing in our village!",an old man shouted. "You guys were banished years ago! You're not allowed to come back! Leave! Or else!" The man holding Hinata glared at them and took her hand, dragging her safely away from the dangerously furious crowd. "W-What's going on?", Hinata asked worriedly and froze when she saw him pull her towards the doors, the exit of the village.

"Hey, where are you taking m-me!", Hinata desperately thrashed in his hold but he just tightened and turned back to her. "I'm not losing you again hime. I'm taking you back to where my and your mother was born not this wretched village." Hinata blinked, "W-What are you talking about?! You know my mother?" Hinata watch him stiffen and nodded, "Of course…after all…I am your father." Hinata felt her body go numb and her mind slow down. Then everything went black. The last thing that came out of mouth before she lost her consciousness was, "It can't…be."

She could smell hot chocolate melting in the air. It was cold like a winter day but it was only the middle of fall. "Mom….",Hinata whispered as a faint and blurred figure enter her sight. She blinked when she noticed it was actually a man…from before. "Ah!", Hinata screamed and punched him out of her face from reflex. "Ow!",he gave a startled cry and fell onto the floor. Now she noticed that she was laying on a cheap hotel bed. It seemed a bit too small for her though. "Master! Master, are you okay!" He chuckled and rubbed his eye, "Just like your mother alright. Your pretty strong for a 13 year old." Hinata blinked and looked around to find that she was indeed in a hotel. "Where am I?! And a-and what is going on?", Hinata reached for a kunai to defend herself incase but round her weapon patch gone. She looked around to see on the coffee table. "What do you want with m-me?"

He sighed and stood up, "What wrong with wanting my daughter? I've been looking for you for years." Hinata eyes widened. That's right…he said that he was her real father. "You're…my father? H-How?" He pulled out his scroll and handed it to her. It was a birth certificate. "Kasumi Hyuga…and-", Hinata read aloud but was cut off by the man. "Takeshi Kamariashi." Hinata felt everything stop again and the scroll fell out of her hands and into her lap with a silent echo. "Why…w-why?" Takeshi gripped his spear tightly until his knuckles grew white. "The Hyugas wanted a heir to talk about and show off. So your mother couldn't get out of the clan and take you with her. So she stayed to watch over you. But then she died over an illness."

Hinata looked up at him. They did hold a resemblance well, if she dressed up as a boy. "So your father who is really your uncle, who was and still the clan leader revealed that he had another wife. And that real wife of his made a real heir. And I guess when he found a good opportunity he got rid of you." Hinata wanted scream and cry that it's not true. That the whole life she's been living wasn't a lie. But she just bit her lip and listened. "You see…you're supposed to be a shaman. And shamans weren't really welcomed back at your village because…shamans can see ghosts…and fight with them." "H-Huh? But I'm a ninja now-"

He grinned coolly and patted her shoulder. "Then I'll train you to be one." And soon she learned that he wasn't really a father figure she hoping for. But she had to admit he was better than Hiashi. It had been a week. She caught on quickly, she had to. _"But I miss my friends." He looked down at her, "Were they really?" Hinata stammered poorly, "Y-Y-Yeah! T-They a-are!" He smiled and patted her head, "Well you can't go back to them unless you promise me one thing." "What?" He looked at her seriously, "Become a real shaman and enter the fight for the shaman king." Hinata hesitated. But then memories of the past reflected her head__, memories of her happy times with her friends__ And…__"Naruto-kun…",she smiled softly than turned to him. "I promise! T-Train me hard!"__ He smirked, "That's my daughter!"_

She had too. She was behind the tournament. Her father had somehow squeezed her in it and now all she had to do was find her soul mate…err ghost mate. But Hinata never got over about the seeing ghosts part. It was overwhelming for her. And now she was traveling all over the place for that one ghost. Even though she didn't want to do this…if this is what she's suppose to be and she had the shot of going back. She won't let that slip away!

"Lady Hinata, it's time to go! Lady Hinata!" Hinata groaned and sat up to see Akira's yellow eyes staring down at her impatiently. Akira was Takeshi's ghost. He used to be a warrior that died about 600 years ago but was pretty strong and died in battle. Hinata nodded, "Hai, h-hai, hai!" She stepped out of the bed and immediately missed the warmth. She yawned and stepped into the bathroom, closing it and locking it. "You better not peek Akira!" Akira rolled his eyes and grunted, "Hai…like I would." 30 minutes later.

"Where's Hinata? We have to get a move on!" Akira warily watched his master step into the room and look around for the ex-Hyuga. "I'm d-done." The door opened and steam wisped out with a scent of sweet pea, strawberries, and cinnamon. Hinata had on her ninja headband but it was around her forehead instead. She wore on a cute black baseball cap backwards with her hair hidden underneath it so she looked like a boy. Seriously. She wore a thin black hooded jacket unzipped to show a dark blue shirt inside. She also had on short dark blue jeans with gray bandages wrapped around her arms and legs as usual. Akira rolled his eyes, "Master, are you sure your _daughter _is a girl?" Takeshi glared at him, "Yes I am." Hinata nervously laughed as she put on her weapon belt, this time she had two long swords added to it. "Let's get going shall we?"

-

Hinata kicked the dirt and sighed. "I'm never going to find the right ghost!" She looked around and sighed again when she saw the millions of graves lined up across the yard. Takeshi had dropped her off here for her to hopefully find the right ghost. The sun was setting and the sky was mixed with the most vibrant colors she ever saw. A soft gust of wind whistled past her. Hinata's eyes glistened, "I miss you guys so much. I…wish I can go back." Hinata shook her head, "No, I'll show you that I can survive and become stronger! I'll never break a promise! That's part of my nindo! I've got to believe!" She smiled. "I promise…"

"Huh? Who the heck are you?", a voice asked out of nowhere. Hinata whirled around and held her kunai at the stranger's neck. "Hey! I was just asking!", it was a girl around 20 with large teal eyes. She had long amber locks done in a cute Japanese style and she wore a pink and light green kimono that looked like could be used for fighting. Hinata relaxed when she noticed the girl was a ghost due to the transparency and her newly adaptable eyes. Takeshi said regular humans, including the Hyuga clan, couldn't see ghosts even with the byacktogun and sharingun. But when the clan did have a few members that were shamans from a long time ago, they could see things from the other world like ghosts and see through things unseen by the regular eyes. She didn't even have to activate her byacktogun unless she wanted it on for full power.

Hinata couldn't believe she never noticed before. "Oh I-I'm sorry! It's kind of a reflex." The girl smiled brightly and waved her hand like it wasn't important, "Oh it's alright! It's not like I get to talk to people like you all the time anyway! And you know what?...You're really cute!" The girl laughed and pinched Hinata's cheeks. Hinata blushed cherry red, "Uh, n-nice to meet you too but just to let you know I'm a girl. My name's H-Hinata." The girl blinked and blushed, "Oh. I'm sorry! And I was so rude, my name is Asami! It means morning beauty!" Hinata smiled softly, "That's a nice name!" Asami blushed, "Thanks! Hey, how about you meet my twin? Come on! She's going to be thrilled!" Asami pulled Hinata along further into the graveyard and now she noticed that the ghosts were now starting to awaken and get out.

They stopped in front of two twin crystal graves. "W-Wow…you have a really nice…grave.", Hinata unsurely complimented. Asami grinned, "Thanks! Me and my sister were really famous so we were put in a nice place! Oh speaking of my sister…" She bent down and knocked on the grave next to her. "Amaya! Oni-chan!" A sigh was heard from underneath. Slowly something shimmered and emerged from the ground. Hinata gasped, it was a breath taking girl. In fact now that Asami was standing next to the ghost, she noticed that both of them were beautiful. Amaya though, had amber eyes and long teal hair tied in a high ponytail instead of teal colored eyes and amber hair like her younger twin.

She wore blue and violet kimono made for easy fighting too. Asami was more childish and warm while Amaya seemed more mature and reserved. They were complete opposites. "What now, Asami? I was trying to rest.", Amaya sighed. Asami rolled her eyes, "You already rested for about 500 years! Isn't that enough already?!" Hinata giggled softly, they kind of reminded her of Neji and Ten-Ten. Then her eyes saddened for a bit, she really missed them. "Here meet Hinata, and just to warn you she's a girl! Hard to tell huh? Oh, her name is Amaya for night rain.", Asami grinned and pointed to Hinata who shyly waved to them.

Amaya looked over to her coldly and she could've sworn she saw a spark of recognition and hope. "Princess…", Amaya whispered sadly before turning away. Asami sadly smiled, "It's not her even though she'll look like her if she took the cap off." Amaya steely gazed at Hinata, "And what do you want Hinata-san?" Hinata blushed, "O-oh, I was just looking for the right spirit ally since I have to fight in the shaman tournament. " Asami and Amaya stared at her with wide eyes. "That's right the shaman tournament.", Asami whispered. Amaya grunted and glared at nothing in particular, "The last time that happened Hao was in it." Hinata blinked, that name **felt**familiar. "Hao? W-Why does that name…"

Crack! Hinata turned her head to see two guys with a large bag and carving knife. Hinata was about to say something until she tripped and fell behind the twins' graves. "Hm, graceful.", Amaya teased coolly. Hinata blushed but froze when she heard the guys approached to the gravestone. "Man, I'm not so sure of this Fred.", the guy with red hair sighed. Fred, the guy with green hair laughed. "Don't tell me you're scared Dane." Dane fidgeted, "But these twins were one of the greatest assassins and warriors around their time. They weren't called the sun and moon dragon for nothing. They even protected their princess from 3 armies alone! If we disturb them…" Fred rolled his eyes, "Whatever, all I'm thinking about is the cash we'll get when we sell the crystal pieces. Imagine it Dane!" At that Dane agreed, "You're right. Let's just get this over with."

They took out a sharp jagged knife and began cutting into the crystal stones. "Hey!", the girls shouted and the robbers froze. Hinata unsheathed two of her swords and their blades glinted dangerously under the moonlight. "Back off from the graves." The stutter was gone from Hinata's voice and replaced with warning. The two robbers blinked then laughed, "What are you going to do? I bet you even know how to use those!" The wind blew and her cap fell off, making her night blue hair fall down and swirl around her elegantly. The full moon peaked out of the clouds and basked Hinata in the glowing light. She looked really dangerous yet beautiful. "Here's a warning. Don't you ever under estimate! And I'm a girl.", Hinata smiled and in a flash she appeared before them and hit them with the hilt of swords, sending them backwards several feet. Asami and Amaya's eyes widened.

The two robbers growled, "Why you! Take this!" They ran foreword and tried to hit Hinata but she blocked them and dodged them quickly. Asami and Amaya threw each others looks and nodded. "Hinata!", they yelled and turned into spirit form. Hinata's eyes widened, "You mean…" They nodded. "Is it even possible for two-" She was cut off by Amaya, "Listen, do you know how to do it or not?!" Hinata blinked but then grinned. She practiced with Akira already so it was no problem. She dropped her swords and held the twins in each of her hands. Then she was surrounded by lights when she integrated with them. The robbers froze when they noticed something different.. Hinata smirked and glared at them, her right eye held a tint of amber while the other had teal. "You're going to regret ever being born." "Ahhhhhhh!" The robbers flew back several feet and somehow found the strength to get up and run away.

"W-Why do you guys want to join me?", Hinata asked curiously with big innocent eyes. "Aw! You're even cuter when you look like a girl!", Asami giggled and hugged Hinata. "You remind us…of someone.", Amaya answered. "And it feels like we were made each other when we integrated. Nice to meet you Master Hinata.", Asami smiled. Hinata blushed and smiled, "Nice to meet you guys too." Amaya smirked and held up one of Hinata's blades and it glowed night blue. When the glow disappeared, the blade was made by pure, clear dark blue crystal with a marking of a dragon and the moon in the background. "Here, this will be my…gift." Asami grinned and picked up the other one, it glowed a bright sunny color and was replaced by a clear orange crystal with a dragon and the sun marked on it,"And here's mine!" Hinata took them and found it surprisingly very light despite the length and being made from crystal. Then she noticed that her name was carved onto the hilt along with Asami's on the orange one while the blue one had Amaya's and hers also. "We'll protect you Hime.", Amaya held her shoulder and gave a small smile. Asami nodded, "Friends forever right?" Hinata blushed and nodded. "Yeah. Friends forever." Asami squealed and hugged Hinata, "So cute! Don't you agree Amaya?!" Amaya blushed and looked away from the adorable girl, unable to disagree. Hinata blinked, "W-What?"

* * *

I hope you liked it 

Please review and tell me what you think.

* * *


	2. The Adventure begins

**i hope you guys will like it.**

**my first try at shaman king. he he.**

**well, enjoy and please review!**

* * *

1 week later. "I'm so proud of you. You finally found your spirit ally! You actually found two!", Takeshi laughed and petted Hinata on the head. She smiled, happy that she actually made someone proud but also blushed from the attention. "Thank so much." Hinata looked up and smiled, "You really helped me and pushed me really hard so I could b-become better and catch up with the other shamans. Thanks…Fa-Takeshi" She couldn't call him dad yet. Not yet. Takeshi smiled sadly, realizing that. "Well here's the airport. It's sad that I just got you back but now you have to go to America for the shaman fight. We'll miss you. Both me and Akira will."

Hinata blinked and looked to the side to see Akira trying his best not to weep. She laughed and hugged the ghost, "I'll miss y-you Akira-kun!" Akira sniffed then uncontrollably wailed, "I'll miss you too my lady!! Wah! Please be careful! I'll miss you!" Takeshi sweat dropped and grabbed Akira, "Well you better get going. Bye Hinata!"

Hinata smiled and waved, "Bye! I'll miss you!" Takeshi smiled and dropped his hand by his sides. "You have a really nice family master.", Asami giggled and floated by Hinata. Amaya just nodded along. Hinata paused and looked back at the man still watching over her. Hinata smiled, "Yeah…I guess I do **now." **"Now?", Amaya asked. Hinata shook her head, "Let's just go." "Okay, but can you please take the cap off and start acting like a girl and WEAR girl clothes please.", Amaya remarked. "Yeah, you look really cute and beautiful as a girl."

Hinata nodded in an unconvinced way, "Yeah right." "REALLY!", Asami yelled and chased after her sister and master as they ran towards the airport. A shadow peeked after her. "Is…that her? No…that's just another annoying boy. Hm…why does he seem so familiar though? He might be some use to me." "Master Hao, the plane is coming.", another shadow bowed to him. "Alright, just let me give the boys some welcoming first." He smirked and headed off toward another direction.

Hinata pushed down her cap tighter as a wind blew a by. "Uh, where to n-now?", Hinata sighed and looked around for the plane. "Hey maybe those people might know.", Asami pointed to a group of boys leaning against the building. "Oh, thanks Asami." Hinata raced over to them, "Um, e-excuse me!" They looked up at her curiously then when they saw Asami and Amaya they looked a bit annoyed. "What do want?", Horohoro asked rudely. Hinata lightly blushed from embarrassment, "D-Do you know where the plane the shamans are supposed to go on to go to America?"

Yoh smiled easily, "Don't worry it's not here yet. I know! Why don't we go on the plane together?!" "What?! We don't even know who this kid is!",Horohoro shouted. Ren nodded, "What are you thinking?" Hinata's smiled dropped but then she forced on a weak grin, "Oh, I'm sorry I-I don't mean to intrude. I guess we'll see each later when everyone's' on the plane."

"Tsk, Horohoro. I didn't know you guys were so mean. He's just a newbie. Right, Yoh?" They turned around to see a kid that looked a lot like Yoh but with longer hair and a bit older with large group of people behind him and a very big fire spirit. "How do you know our names?!", Ryu asked.

"And who the heck are you to talk to us like that's?!", Horohoro yelled rudely. The fire spirit growled and punched Horohoro into the wall. "HOROHORO!" "Well, I'm Hao and since I'm going to be shaman king I need to know certain things." Hinata placed a hand on one of her swords defensively and glared at him. "Well, we better get on the plane before it leaves without us.", Hao smiled and marched off with his group. "Hey! Come back here!", Horohoro coughed. "No, it'd be a bad mistake to start a fight with them.", Hinata said, her eyes never leaving Hao and the his spirit. Their level…was incredible. Asami and Amaya glared at him. "Hao..." Hinata narrowed her eyes at his back, "I feel like I know him…how?" Yoh frowned, "He knew all of us and he looked like me too. Just who is he?" Then he turned to Hinata and blinked, "And who are you?" Hinata sweat dropped and put out her hand, "Hinata. Nice to meet you too…Yoh right?" Yoh grinned and nodded, grasping Hinata's hand in his.

A jolt of a weird feeling started when their skin just brushed and a wave of this tingling feeling washed through them. Hinata blushed and let go while Yoh did the same. The boys blinked, "Are you okay Yoh?" "U-Uh yeah.", Yoh grinned. But inside he was actually panicking. 'I just blushed because I held hands with Hinata! Isn't HE a BOY?! OMG! What is going on? Calm down. Just calm down.' Amidamaru looked at his master worriedly. "Lord Yoh? Are you okay?"

-

"Now stay s-still so I can heal you.", Hinata ordered and pushed Horohoro onto the airplane seat. "I don't need any help from you! And how are you going to help me anyway?!", the blue haired boy grumbled and was about to stand up again until Hinata's eyes saddened and the cheerfulness washed away. She wasn't about to cry but he felt bad. "Uh…", Horohoro trailed off. Asami snickered, "Our master always has that effect on others." Amaya smirked.

Hinata frowned and pushed him back down, "Just watch. I promise it won't h-hurt okay?" Horohoro sighed, giving in. "Fine make it quick.", Horohoro tightly closed one of his eyes and kept the other on trained on Hinata in case something happens. "How are you going to heal him?", Yoh asked curiously.

Hinata smiled, "Watch." Her hands glowed a mixed blue and lavender color. "Oh? That's new." Hinata blinked and looked at the purple chakra glowing on her hands. "Cool!", Yoh grinned. "Can I touch?" Hinata and Yoh paused, remembering earlier. "Uh..n-no." She blushed and placed her hand over Horohoro's injury. Then the glow went into the gash. Horohoro panicked, "Oh the pain! The pain! Ah! I'm going to die! Ah!" Hinata and everyone else sweat dropped. "Relax." Horohoro hesitated then relaxed himself. It actually felt good.

"Wow, I never understood you ninjas. They always said you guy were really handy in battle. And you guys started your training really early. Is that true?", Amaya asked curiously. Yoh looked up at Hinata to see she was indeed wearing a ninja head band but she looked really frail and slim for a boy. Like she wouldn't even last a minute out there in a battle. Hinata's eyes clouded when she remembered what it was like when Hiashi trained her. It was hard and abusive. She couldn't keep up at the rate he was going. What did expect from a 3 year old girl?

"I was trained as soon as I could walk.", Hinata answered. "Oh…it must've been hard.", Asami thought aloud. Hinata unknowingly clenched her fists tightly. "It was." Silence. Everyone looked at her with curious of what happened and why she was like that while others with worry. "Master?", Amaya asked worriedly. Hinata blinked then laughed, "Oh sorry I-I kind of spaced out. Horohoro-kun, I'm done." Horohoro blinked and looked down to see it was done and nothing was left even a scar! Like he hadn't been hit at all!

"Wow! How did you do that? Can you teach me?", Horohoro asked eagerly. Hinata blushed, "Oh I c-couldn't! I'm not suited for that and you have to go through a school to teach you how to use chakra." "Tch, too mighty and strong for me huh? I bet I can beat you in one hit!", Horohoro raised a fist. "Oh just relax. We need it for the upcoming events.", Yoh sighed and closed his eyes. Everyone blinked. "For once you're right.", Ren smirked and closed his eyes. Horohoro grumbled but followed suit while Ryu was already asleep.

Hinata blinked and slowly smiled but it held a tint of sadness, "They're really good friends aren't they? They're really close." Asami and Amaya looked up at their master sadly. "Why does she seem so sad?", Asami whispered. Amaya sighed, "She misses something. Or…she's missing something. Something probably happened to her in the past."

Asami nodded and watched Hinata stare out into the window dazed like. "They seemed pretty relaxed for what's going to happen.", a girl chided. Hao smiled, "You can't blame them. They don't know what's going on like us." "But did you see that boy? The cute one? His hands were glowing and they healed the other guys wounds so easily and quickly. He's so dreamy. ", another girl sighed and blushed. Hao nodded and looked over to Hinata. "Hinata, right? He wasn't in the preliminaries. Hmm…"

-

Everyone woke up with a jolt when the screen came on. Hinata ignored it and yawned going back to sleep. "Master! This isn't good! They're going to drop us off-" Asami was cut off when the plane suddenly disappeared. Now Hinata woke up. "Hey! What the heck?!", Horohoro yelled. "You want a ride?" They looked up to see Hao and his group safely on his spirit, gliding down safely. "Never! You attacked me!", Horohoro yelled. Hao laughed, "Then how are you going to get down safely? Ren's over soul can fly him only a few moments and what about the rest of you."

"Then I'll bored my way down!", Horohoro took out his board and jumped on it skillfully. "That's the move he did from before!", the other boys thought. Hao laughed, "You'll lose all of your mana before you could even reach the ground. I'll like to see you get out of this one. Ta ta." With that he flew off to who knows where. The group looked up to see everyone else was very well prepared and flying safely.

"What are we going to do? So this is the end huh?", Horohoro clenched his fists together. Everyone else kept quiet, silently agreeing with him. Yoh clenched his fist and punch Horohoro. Everyone stared at him in shock. "What was that for?!" Yoh glared at him, "Stay calm! If you can't stay calm then I can't! We have to stay calm to figure out how to get out of this situation. " Horohoro's eyes widened. Then Ryu slowly came falling next to him, still sleeping and snoring louder than ever. Horohoro smirked then punched Ryu awake.

"Wake up now or else you'll be waking up in the after world!" Ryu blinked and opened his eyes, "Gyah! O-Okay!" "We can power up our over souls at the last minute to create a softer landing.", Ren suggested. "Good idea my lord.", Bason complimented. They were falling at an extremely fast rate. "Hinata can you do that? You're a newbie right?", Yoh asked. Hinata blinked, "I may not look strong but don't underestimate me. That's a warning." She didn't even stutter. Yoh blinked then nodded unsurely. "Alright…" Hinata smiled and unsheathed her two crystal swords, "Alright, Asami and Amaya! Winged rebellion!"

The twins nodded and they glowed brightly, attaching to Hinata's back and turning into large white wings. Everyone's eyes widened, an angel?! With the wind blowing Hinata pulled her hat on tighter. "You can fly?!?!", Ryu yelled, not believing his eyes. Hinata shyly smiled, "Yeah but I can't land yet. That's why I got out my swords ." Everyone blinked. "You can fly…but can't land?", Ren asked. Hinata blushed. "Anyway let's power up your over souls!", Yoh grinned, secretly proud of her for some reason.

They glowed and when the floor was a mere couple of foot away, they unleashed the power. "BOOM!" Hinata groaned and shook her head, "Ouch." She lifted her head and found Yoh's a mere few inches away from her. "Y-Yoh!", Hinata blushed and sat up immediately. Yoh laughed, "You know for a boy you're really cute. I've never saw anyone with such big and innocent eyes before." Hinata blushed redder. Asami and Amaya, who had already returned to spirit form, looked at each other then bursted in a fit of laughter. "OMG! This is hilarious!! Ha ha ha! Bwaha!", Asami roared. Amaya tried her best not to laugh but failed miserably, " I-I can't believe y-you think m-master is a-a-a bwahahahahah!"

Hinata pulled her cap on tighter from embarrassment, "Shut up!...please." "Well I'm naturally here aren't I?", Ren asked and dusted himself. "You know… now that Yoh had mentioned it your eyes…it almost looks like you're blind.", Ryu said. Hinata looked up at him innocently, "Really?" They all blushed. "Aw! You're so kawii!", Yoh grinned and hugged her. "If I didn't know any better I would think you're a girl! You smell really good too!" Hinata blushed the reddest shade ever known then pushed Yoh off of her. Hinata sated at him, her face growing redder and redder until she couldn't take it anymore and ran off. "Hey! Hinata!", Yoh yelled but she was already gone from sight.

"Great. What do we do now? We're in the middle of no-…wait we're in the middle of a road!", Horohoro blinked. "Hinata!", Yoh yelled again. Ren sighed, "Forget about him-er her. She didn't ask to go with us anyway. We have enough troubles." Yoh sighed, his eyes still searching for a sign of her though. "Hmph, stop fretting you guys. There's only one thing to do in a situation like this." "Huh? What?", Horohoro asked. Ryu smirked and walked over to the road, "Heh heh. Just watch. C'mon Tokagero!! Witness my legendary hitchhiking technique, the jumbo over thumb soul!" Tokagero turned into a large thumb and all of the sudden a truck appeared out of nowhere and screeched to a stop. "Woah."

-

"Why do I feel so funny around him? Like when I'm around Naruto…but it's stronger. What wrong with me?" "Master! Wait up! Do you even know where you're going?!", Asami yelled and floated over to Hinata who was jumping from branch to branch. Hinata's eyes widened then she slowed down, "I'm such an idiot…when will I learn?" She finally stopped and sheathed her swords. She shook her head to clear her mind, "I can't let these things cloud my mind. I have to concentrate…Byacktogun!" Hinata scanned the horizon to find a city or hotel to stay at for the night. "There's a town. 200 miles east.", Hinata said.

Asami and Amaya nodded. "Let's go hime." Once again they merge together and Hinata took off into the sky. "I have to stay focused…I have to prove him wrong. Prove myself…that I'm not worthless and weak.", she whispered and flew into the night sky faster. The stars and the moon shined brightly. Hinata smiled to herself, "But maybe for now I should worry too much. Right now is what matters. I'll prove myself when the right time comes. Right now…I want to live this. This…adventure." Asami and Amaya smiled and closed their eyes blissfully, "Princess…" "Guys?" "Yeah?" "I think I should start acting like a girl." "….Definately."

-

"Aren't you worried Lord Yoh?", Amidamaru asked. They were back on the truck after filling the gas tank. Yoh blinked, "huh?" "We've been dropped in this vast, unfamiliar land…and now we must wander not knowing what awaits us…" Yoh smiled and closed his eyes before opening them back up again, "That's okay. We'll find out soon enough. Right now…it kinda feels good to be racing through the great unknown. It's an adventure."

-

The truck had dropped them off at Yonta Fe and right now they were asking about the location of the Patch. And no one knew. And now the group was asking a professional. "I don't think I heard such a tribe." "There got to be!", Ryu yelled. The man sighed and readjusted his glasses, "Look I'm a professional ethnologist. I know everything about a lot of tribes. If there is a such tribe called the patch I should know. Are you sure this Silva isn't pulling your leg?"

Yoh shook his head, "He couldn't be." "What's going on? If the patch aren't Indians then who the heck are they? Is this some kind of hoax?", Horohoro asked. The man suddenly jumped up, "Wait! The patch was mentioned in an old Seminoa folksong." He went to the book case and looked for a book. "Folk song?", Yoh asked. The man scratched his head, "Where's the book?" "Oh! That's right the girl was using it! Here it is." He went over to a table and opened a large book. "Girl?", Ren asked. "Yeah she was beautiful. About your age too." The boys glanced at each other. "Who could it be?"

-

A lady sat on an Indian styled bed. She also wore similar Indian clothes. Four large puppets stood by her. "Ah…the day has finally arrived. The patch intend to subvert the shaman fight and take over the world. To that end they've assembled shamans from around the globe. I have to stop them." Then she looked up and held a long staff, tears spilling from her eyes. "We must not allow that tragedy that befell us to be repeated…We have to stop those boys and that girl, my seminoa warriors!!!"

-

"Oh, Lilirara...I'm s-so sorry.", Hinata whispered and held her head. The vision the puppet had given her was gruesome and the pain she had felt…was so real. She wore black, short slit skirt with dark blue shorts under. And she wore fishnets on both her arms and legs. And she wore a sleeveless ninja like kimono shirt that had dark blue and black coloring. Underneath it she wore a vest to protect her and bandaged her hands and her ankles up to her knees to still show the black fishnets. She wore the regular blue ninja sandals and still had her weapon belt on with her two swords by her side.

Asami and Amaya had made her the outfit. They even made her lose the cap and cut her hair. Her hair was now layered and her bangs were still uneven but cutely framed her face. She now wore her head band on her neck now to show her eyes better. Her hair was also down freely and felt nice for once in a while since she almost always put it up.

"The patch can't be evil!" That voice sounded familiar but Hinata ignored it, thinking it was her imagination. "Hime, you look so beautiful! Just like our old princess!", Asami gushed. Amaya smiled and nodded. Hinata sighed and looked back to the older woman before her. "That's why you must stop now that you know the truth.", Lilirara turned away. "But Lilirara! You don't understand! I need to go to the shaman fight!", Hinata grabbed Lilirara's hand softly. Lilirara looked at her darkly with her dark colored eyes, "Need to? Well you shouldn't. I'm sorry but this is what I live for. You must understand. This is my mission in life."

Seeing that the older woman won't help her or change her mind Hinata let go and sighed. She smiled softly, "I understand. N-No really I do. Thank-you so much Lilirara. I will respect that you're trying to stop the worst from happening. You don't have to help me I'll look elsewhere. Thank-you Lilirara." Lilirara's eyes widened at Hinata's words. "But you must know that this Hao is still aliv-", Hinata was cut off by footsteps.

The two turned to see a familiar group of boys standing there, not knowing the two was there. "What did you say pointy head?!", Horohoro yelled. Ren glared at him, "Should I stab you with it?!" Hinata couldn't help but giggle at that. At the sound the boys looked back up and spotted the two. Lilirara took a step towards them, a dark aura glowing around her. "You must be… participates in the shaman fight."

They boys immediately stopped talking and looked at her curiously. "Go home. I am Lilirara of the Seminoa. I won't allow anyone to aid the Patch and their evil plan. Go home or I'll have to kill you." She narrowed her eyes threateningly at them. The boys stared at blankly, "Huh?!" "She's the one we're looking for!", Horohoro yelled. "How'd did she know who we were?!", Ryu shouted. "What do you mean you'll HAVE to kill us?!", Yoh asked. Ren just kept quiet and kept his gaze on Hinata. "You look familiar." "Lilirara you're not going to k-kill them right?", Hinata asked. Lilirara gripped her staff harder, "I'm sorry Hinata but you know why I must." "HINATA!?!" Hinata blinked and looked at the boys, "A-Ano….hai?"

Yoh blinked and blinked. "You can't be Hinata! Hinata's boy!" Hinata blinked as a light blush trickled across her face. Then surprisingly she started laughing. "O-Oh I'm so sorry Y-Yoh but if you haven't noticed I am a girl. I never said I was a boy. I'm so sorry. I was rude for laughing at you." Hinata finally calmed down but a small smile never left her lips. "Hmmm…"

Yoh walked up to Hinata and unexpectedly…hug her. Hinata froze and felt her heart speed up impossibly fast. She felt her cheeks getting redder and redder. She felt lost and weirdly happy in hold. It was so gentle and soft. Everyone else was staring at them like crazy. Yoh closed his eyes felt Hinata's scent flow through his nose. It was a soft scent of sweet pea, violet, strawberries, and a stronger yet really nice smell of cinnamon. Her soft skin brushed his and there was that tingling sensation again. Why was he feeling like this? Didn't he like Anna? But he…never felt like this before. His heart never beaten this fast before. And for Hinata…someone he barely knew. She had the softest skin he had ever touched and the silkiest hair too. She was really like an angel. Yoh slowly let and swiftly turned to the group.

"Yep. That's Hinata all right.", he grinned cheekily. Everyone gaped at him.


	3. Reason, Regrets, Cherish

* * *

**Regrets, Reason, and cherish**

* * *

"What do you mean that's her alright?" Horohoro yelled, almost falling face flat into the ground out of shock from what Yoh just did. Yoh simply shrugged and gave them an easy grin. Hinata quickly stepped away from him, her arms wrapped around herself from insecurity and shock.

"Yoh-san…" She asked softly, bringing their attention back to her. "Next time please don't do that again." Hinata finished, looking up at him in the eyes with so much steel and coldness that it made them flinch. "Don't touch me."

"Mistress…" Asami gaped, taken back by her sudden cold behavior. Amaya pursed her lips together as she quietly studied the girl in front of her.

'_I'm sorry Yoh but it has to be this way. We're going to have to fight each other one day anyway and I don't want to get too attached to anyone here. I'll be going back to Kohona soon. I won't be able to see them. It's best not to get emotionally attached. Not to mention…the feelings I get around him…it troubles me. '_Hinata sighed, "I just don't want to…" She trailed off having trouble finishing her sentence.

"Oh. That's okay. Sorry for what I just did. I kind of forgot you were a girl." Yoh apologized bluntly, making everyone sweat drop.

"In this outfit…you still think she's a boy?" Asami asked, bewildered. Amaya frowned, deep in her own thoughts. Hinata's eye twitched as her face turned lightly red.

"Excuse me but I think we have unfinished business." Lilirara spoke up; her gloomy aura sent a sense of dread into the air. Hinata's eyes fell, standing aside to let the woman do her part. Lilirara gave her a small thankful smile, just enough for only the younger girl to catch. Hinata blinked than slowly smiled in return.

"I am a seminoa medicine woman."

"A medicine woman?!" Horohoro gritted his teeth, staring intensely at her.

"Nothing is hidden from my gaze." Lilirara closed her eyes as if she was listening to the wind.

"An American Indian shaman." Ren pointed it out, gripping securely on his weapon. "She's one of us."

"You probably heard…about the seminoa song of doom." She asked slowly, her dry voice seemed to claw at them in bitter coldness. She opened her eyes again to study the group in front of her once again. "That song speaks of the truth. Why would you want to continue?"

"Why?" Horohoro repeated like the answer was already obvious.

"We can't just believe everything we hear." Yoh answered. He frowned, "And first of all…Silva doesn't seem evil to me."

"Yeah, you're a liar! Kalim's…"Horohoro trailed off shortly, unable to think of an answer. Lilirara stared at him intently, it almost seemed like she was smirking but her lips was still set in a tight line. Horohoro faltered.



"I-I trust him! You bet I do!" He sweated under pressure as a picture of Kalim came into his head. Lilirara gave him a gloomy face, unable to say anything.

"Hmph…What an annoying woman, "Ren sighed, glaring at her with a small smirk. "I don't care who you are. I'm going to be the shaman king. Step aside or suffer the consequences." Yoh's eyes widened, he frowned sharply at him.

"Ren!" Lilirara blinked slowly, registering his words.

"The Shaman…king." She whispered. She suddenly gave a sharp frown as the wind whipped around her angrily. "Pitiful." Her voice rasped eerily at the silent atmosphere. She slowly unwrapped her wooden staff to reveal a carved figure with a large wooden head on the top, looking as if it was staring straight at you. "You think you're pursuing your dreams but the evil patch has deceived you." She snapped coldly, raising the staff in front of her skillfully. Hinata placed a hand on her weapon belt, staring at their surroundings with a sharp look in her eyes.

"A staff?" Yoh blinked staring at the thing curiously. Horohoro stiffened while Ryu watched everything unfold silently. Ren frowned, unpleased.

"Very well. You'll have to learn the hard way." She sighed gloomily as the anchor marking on her face glinted under the sunlight. "You will experience, as the seminoa did…500 years ago at the hand of the Patch…" The trees around them rustled as the wind whipped through them.

Everyone grunted, pulling their jackets on closer. It was so cold. Hinata tapped her finger on her kunai impatiently, staring at a nearby building with distaste. "When are they going to get out already?" She whispered.

"THE RENDING OF YOUR MINDS AND BODIES!!" Lilirara yelled, swiping the staff as four glowing wooden dolls jumped out of the trees. The boys jumped back in surprise.

"Wooden dolls?! We're being attacked by souvenirs!!" Ryu gaped. Ren scoffed as one charged at him.

"Hmph. Over souls made from dolls." He looked up at it directly and jumped up, delivering a quick easy kick. "It would take more than that. I won't even need my over soul for this."

"Yeah Ren!" Horohoro laughed, punching a fist into the air.

"You go get 'em!" Ryu cheered enthusiastically.

"Heh." Lilirara chuckled as her bangs fell forward, covering her face. "Don't underestimate them. YOU HAVEN'T SEEN WHAT MY KANACHI DOLLS CAN DO YET." All of the sudden a figure of a long haired man appeared, towering over Ren easily. Ren's eyes widened.

"A…ghost?!" He yelled, confused. The ghost stared at him blankly as it stretched out his arm for an attack.

"Ren, look out!" Yoh yelled. Hinata frowned accessing the situation; he won't be able to dodge in the air.



SHWUK!! Blood sprayed across his vision as an agonizing burst of pain erupted from his leg. Ren seemed paralyzed for a moment, until it finally hit him in full force. "Unh…" Ren watched blood trickle off the man's hand with wide eyes as he fell soundlessly. He couldn't take it anymore when he saw what had happened to his leg. He screamed in bitter pain as he tried to stop the blood flow, hitting the ground with a sharp thud.

Shadows loomed over the other three, heading straight for them. The puppets turned into ghosts, hands held out for an attack. Yoh, Horohoro, Ryu stood paralyzed with no time to react.

"AHHHH!" Horohoro felt his arm snap, pain taking over his body. Ryu felt his whole body slice in half, screaming madly. Yoh gasped in shock as something shot through his chest, unable to move. The three collapsed to the floor in exhaustion and suddenly everything disappeared.

"Wha?" Ryu gasped, feeling his body to make sure it was actually still there.

"W-What was that? My arm's…all right… "Horohoro asked, out of breath as he moved his arm.

"Was that an illusion?" Ren gritted through his teeth.

"But the pain…" Yoh shook his head, cold sweat rolling down his face.

"The pain was real." Lilirara answered. "You felt the pain the seminoa warriors suffered at the time of the last shaman fight. You shared their experiences in a vision." Hinata held her chest, remembering what she had felt also.

"My seminoa magic…allows me to send visions into your minds through my ghosts." The four ghosts stood next to Lilirara protectively, glaring at them dangerously.

"A vision…" Ren trailed off, finally understanding.

"I see…they integrated with us and their memories flooded our minds." Horohoro said, getting up slowly.

"…Memories from 500 years ago…these warriors were in the last shaman fight." Yoh stared at them intently. "But…what exactly happened 5oo years ago?" Lilirara swayed her staff to her side, her face shadowed.

"Would you like to see for yourselves?" Her voice seemed so serious, matching her gloomy aura. They blinked. "The longer the ghosts remain in contact with you, the more the vivid the visions become. I can show you the evil patch they saw." They seemed to be interested. She continued again before they could say anything.

"However…the shock of it could drive you mad." The air seemed a lot tenser as the four thought silently. Yoh finally stepped forward.

"I'll risk it. I want to see this with my own eyes." Lilirara set her eyes on them, bringing her staff up.



"You're brave. Then witness…what the Patch whom you did trust did at the time." A picture suddenly flickered in their head. Lilirara's voice boomed in their head loudly.

"BEHOLD THE TRADEGY…OF 500 YEARS AGO!!" A man with long dark locks marched up towards them…and behind him were thousands of dead corpses. It almost suddenly disappeared. Lilirara stalked towards them slowly.

"I can send visions directly into your minds through my ghosts…here we go." She rattled her staff as the puppets started to glow again. "BEHOLD! AND TRANSCEND THE BARRIERS OF TIME!! High mega vision…memorial!!" They hit each other dead on, and for a moment everything was black. An image started to flicker around them, turning out to a land with lots of mountains. The wind whistled across the dry land as the sun's rays shined on them.

"…What's this?" Everyone's eyes widened. They were floating in darkness and in front of them showed what was happening outside with the seminoa warriors. A voice boomed around them.

"The lucky mountains 500 years ago. You are reliving the memories of my seminoa warriors." Everyone jumped in surprise.

"That's Lilirara's voice!" Horohoro shouted.

"We're in their memories…" Yoh remarked.

"Each of you will experience the memories of a different warrior." She shouted again. "Their names are Ian(Ren) …Nitzva(Ryu)…Dreisa(Yoh)…and Jophia(Horohoro). They are traveling to their deaths in a showdown with the evil patch."

"Their deaths?!" Ryu asked.

"Then the patch did kill them." Ren said. Lilirara's eyes saddened.

"Yes, the patch appeared to all the world's shamans out of nowhere and told them the tale of the shaman king, They invited the seminoa to their shaman fight. We believed that with the power of the Great Spirit we can turn the world into a paradise for all…but they discovered the patch's true intent in the end."

"True intent?" Yoh asked, confused.

"They wanted…to create a shaman empire…in which the most powerful shamans would rule this planet." She answered quietly. Hinata just stood there, trying to take as much in as she could while staring in the distance.

Everyone was quiet. No one spoke.

"A…SHAMAN EMPIRE?!" Ryu yelled.



"It's true. They said that the humans will destroy this world until one day we destroy them first. The true purpose of the shaman fight is to gather the greatest shamans to forge our shaman empire."

"Destroy the humans?" Horohoro yelled.

"But…" Ryu wasn't able to believe it.

"That's a lie!" Yoh yelled. "Silva would never do it!"

"I'm with Yoh!" Ryu nodded.

"Yeah, and Kalim's ugly! Everybody knows that ugly guys have good hearts!" Horohoro agreed. Ren sweat dropped, finding himself pretty much quiet.

"No matter…behold…the man who stands before you!"

They looked forward, their eyes growing wider and wider.

"The evil Patch himself!"

"Silva?!" Yoh yelled. "No way!" Horohoro shook his head. "That was 500 years ago!"

"But it looks just like him." Ryu frowned. "They're both patch. This man could've been an ancestor. Let's just see what happens." Ren said.

"How dare you deceive us and the shamans of this world?!" Nitzva yelled. Everything after that happened so fast. The seminoa warriors were going to kill him but the man jumped behind them suddenly Horohoro and Ryu screamed, disappearing into smoke. They were killed instantly. Than Ren vanished only after yelling, "With one strike he took out three of us! But why?! What is he doing here?"

"Ren!" Yoh yelled, he grunted and looked forward again. His eyes grew wide at the picture in front of him.

"YOU ARE INCONEQUENTIAL." WHAM! Yoh screamed, feeling darkness overcoming him again.

"The memories end there. His last words were 'I am the future king. I will rise again in 182, 621 nights. 'Now you know the truth. Turn back before it's too late." Lilirara turned towards them. They panted, the picture replaying in their heads.

"It was Hao. He had the same aura. It was the same person." Hinata said, confirming their thoughts. "He's alive again."

"What?" Lilirara asked bewildered.

"It was his oversoul. Hao's alive. "Ren grunted. Lilirara's eyes widened, unable to comprehend what she just heard. Yoh stood up.



"Lilirara. Now we have more reasons to keep you going than ever. We have to get to the bottom of the mystery." Ryu, Horohoro, Hinata, and Ren looked at her seriously. "I'm sorry Lilirara but you have to let us go."

"No." Lilirara's eyes hardened. "I can't let you go no matter what you say." She turned around swiftly towards Hinata.

"We've already met Hao! He's a kid who's in the shaman fight! We can't quit now!" Horohoro yelled. Hinata's eye fell as she unconsciously gripped her shuriken until the sharp metal cut into her bandages and into her flesh. "Minna…" She whispered as she remembered her friends back in Kohona, her reason of entering the fight in the first place.

"It that's true then you know to beware of him. He is very powerful." Her words seemed to have put some effect on them. "If you keep going you will become his slaves. Or…die."

"But-" Horohoro was cut off.

"I can't defeat the Patch. But I can stop those who are about to be deceived. Please understand. This is my mission in life….it is my only reason for my existence." Lilirara whispered sadly, as the wind blew her locks into the air. They sighed. She looked…so sad. With that she left.

"What happens to my dream now?" Horohoro growled. Hinata's head whipped up as a faint smirk drew across her lips. "Finally." The door opened behind them and there stood there guys, all completely different.

"You guys give up too easy. We saw the whole thing. You should've put some screws to her and made her tell you where the Patch village is. That ever occur to you?" One of them snickered.

"Who are you?" Yoh asked. Lilirara paused to look back at them at the three approached her. Hinata frowned throwing the shuriken at them. It barely cut their legs as it embedded it itself on the ground.

"If you step past that, I'm going to have to cut your feet off." Hinata threatened, walking calmly towards them. They smirked, not threatened by the 13 year old girl.

"Let's not squabble we're in the same dumpster." The guy with afro showed his oracle bell.

"Oracle pagers." Ryu glared at them. They just smirked and turned back to Lilirara.

"You better talk lady. You tricks won't work on us."

"No. I don't think my visions would work on you…Your minds are too small and degenerate for that." She glared at them. They growled.

"Why you witch!" They stepped forward towards her. "Hold it. She doesn't want to help us." Yoh and Hinata yelled at the same time. They blinked, staring at each other. All of them except Horohoro had their oversoul on.



"It's her right." Ryu said.

"We'll just have to figure out some other way to find the Patch." Ren smirked. Lilirara's eyes widened, just like what Hinata said. They three roared, charging at the boys while Horohoro moped in a corner.

"Darn ,what about me dream?" He sulked. HE growled and spun around, hitting them with his oversoul. "WHAT ABOUT MY DREAM? TO MAKE A HUG FIELD OF BUTTERBUH?!" Lilirara and Hinata blinked, while the others just stayed silent.

"I'm trying to figure out how to achieve it." Horohoro growled. "And I don't need you guys interrupting me!" He stalked away from the fainted three dangerously. "Wimps," he muttered. Lilirara collapsed onto the floor wordlessly. Hinata's eyes widened. "Lilirara-san!"

"Pfft." Lilirara choked. "Heh. Ha. Ha. HAHA! HEH! HAHAHAHAHA! B-BUTERBUR?!" She laughed uncontrollably. Everyone froze, speechless.

"Huh?!"

"Hey?!"

-

5 min later.

-

"Sorry Horohoro, I didn't mean to laugh at your dream. I just didn't expect it to be so provincial. I don't know what to say…" She trailed off then all of the sudden she turned gloomy again. "I've never laughed so hard in life." Everyone sweat dropped.

"I…envy you. You have inner strength." She gave them a true and full smile. "You can spend the night here. I'll tell you everything I know about the Patch in the morning." Everyone blinked.

"Huh?" Yoh beamed, "Really?"

"Yeah! Hooray!" They cheered together. Yoh grinned and laughed as he watch Ryu strikes a 'pose'. He frowned, someone was missing. "Lilirara…where's Hinata?" The woman gave him a small smile.

-

Asami and Amaya stood off to the side, watching Hinata and a clone clash against each other. Hinata grunted as she fell but then caught her fall with her hands, swiftly delivering kicks around her in a circular motion. The clone jumped away in mid air. Hinata's eyes narrowed, throwing a kunai with a bomb tag at it. The clone's eyes widened, disappearing in a storm of shimmering dust.

Hinata blinked, watching the dust glisten as feathers floated down on her with sweet smelling flower petals. "That never happened before." She held her hand out, catching a feather. "In fact…ever since 

I've been integrating with Akira and you two, I've been feeling very weird." She looked up at them questioningly. Amaya shrugged.

"Maybe because your shaman abilities have been awoken ever since you've been integrating. That happens a lot." She answered. Asami gave a smile, "Don't worry. It's not like it's a whole different genetic thing." It seemed to hit Hinata but she chose to say nothing.

"So hime…we only known each other for a few days. Why don't we get to know each other?" Asami suggested eagerly. Amaya nodded along, floating towards her mistress.

"Well…let's start with how you got into the shaman fight! You've only been training until recently! How did you do it?" Asami asked excitedly, almost bouncing up and down like a hyper active child. Hinata laughed.

"Oh alright. This shaman training isn't that different from my ninja training. It's actually bit easier since when you're a ninja you can't rely on anyone else for your survival. But when you're a shaman…you work together instead. The only tricky part was separating my mana from my chakra. Do you remember out test to get in the shaman fight? It was complicated since we were late." Hinata laughed. Yoh opened the door, finding her laughing with the twins. He seemed to have frozen. Her laugh…it sounded so musical and angelic. Almost even more wonderful.

_Flash Back_

_Silva stared at her with blank curiosity. Hinata fidgeted, looking around the vast meadow unsurely. "Why are you such a late entry? If our leader hadn't insisted with you joining then you would've have to wait another 500 years." Hinata sweat dropped._

"_Yeah…I wouldn't even have known about it if I wasn't kidnapped by dad," She sighed quietly. Silva raised an eyebrow, amused. _

"_Your test begins now. All you have to do is land on hit on me. But your usual attacks won't work on me…you'd have to use something else called an oversoul. The true strength of a shaman." He smirked. Hinata frowned._

"_O-One hit? That's too easy. There's something e-else aren't there?" She unsheathed the long swords, getting in a stance. He smirked again._

"_You have 10 minutes." She shot forward before he could notice, disappearing than reappearing behind him. His eyes widened, 'her speed'! Hinata jumped down at him with a circular pattern, "Midnight's rain!" The violet sword glowed sending a storm of violet petals and liquid dust as she clashed against his eagle's wing just in the nick of time. The eagle laughed, "Give up girl! Your attacks can't get us!" It sent her flying back, tumbling on the ground. Hinata quickly got up, gritting her teeth._

_-_

_5 minutes later_

_-_

_Hinata flew into the air, feeling a blow knock her down back into the earth. Hinata groaned, rubbing her head. "Hinata-sama!" Asami yelled worriedly. "I'm fine." She answered, standing up. "I had worse." She gave a defiant smile. "Oversoul….? Where did I hear that before? It was one of father's lessons. He went over it so brief….and I was falling asleep. Out of the lessons, I chose to fall asleep on that one." She sweat dropped. "Why can't you just use your ninja skills?" Amaya asked curiously. Hinata shook her head. "No. I'm going to be fight fair!" She rushed forward again, skidding on her knees as she slashed below at him. He simply jumped up into the air as a pair of eagle wings glowed from his back._

_Hinata gritted her teeth. "Give it up girl! You'll never make it like that! Give up!" The eagle laughed, blowing his tongue at her. Hinata blinked, "W-Wha?"_

"_SSShe'sss a weakling," the snake hissed, not impressed. Hinata gripped her swords tightly, glaring at them. And for the first time she noticed the things Silva was wearing. A feather…arm…leg…they all represented in some way to the ghosts. Just like how her swords represented Asami and Amaya. They were swordsmen. "So that's it…oversoul…" Hinata grinned, finally getting it._

"Asami, Amaya! Spirit form!" They nodded, turning into glowing balls, swirling around in changing colors.

"_That won't work! We already told you!" The eagle screeched, annoyed. Silva couldn't help but grin, "She got it." The eagle blinked, "Already?" Instead putting them in her like she did earlier, she put them in the swords, a black wing grew from the violet sword as a white one grew from the other. Asami's and Amaya's mouths gripped the handle of the swords, it felt like a floating armor on her arm. (Like Yoh's)_

_She looked up grinning despite the feeling of her energy being drained. "It's tiring the first time you use it, isn't it?" She ignored him, "How much time do I have left?"_

"_Less than 2 minutes." He smirked. "And now since you learned how to use your oversoul, I'll give you my all!" All of his animals combined to together to what looked like a gigantic. "One hit of this can kill you." He smirked, as it hummed dangerously._

_Hinata smiled softly, "You have no idea how many times I go through this in one day. I can take another chance." Silva blinked, confused by her words. She never felt this confident before. She never believed in herself like this before either. And she wasn't going to let it slip. She was going to past this test! She had to! "Let's do it, you guys!" Hinata raced towards him, with a new air of confidence. "Hai!" The twins glowed with her. Silva's eyes narrowed, 'she's even faster than before!' The next thing he knew was that she was above him. He smirked, she can't dodge in air._

_He shot the glowing blast, hitting her head on. Hinata gritted her teeth hitting the blast at the same time, she struggled for a moment then opened her mouth shouting her final attack._

"_Destruction's promise!" A dazzling array of colors raced towards him in a flurry. He simply stepped back, dodging the attack. His eyes widened when the blast with her attack made a small crater in the ground._

"_Blessing's tears!" He turned around but was sent back, falling onto the ground. Hinata panted, leaning on the swords. She smiled weakly, "I got y-you." Silva's eyes widened, never had anyone got him like that before on his first test! The girl had a lot of stamina; she even had enough strength for another attack in her first oversoul! Impossible…_

_Hinata unpowered, walking towards him unsurely. "Are you ok?" She asked shyly, a complete opposite of her when fighting. He blinked then slowly grinned, nodding. "You passed. You really got me." He coughed, pointing to his tattered shirt. She blushed red. "So we passed right?" Amaya asked steely, glaring at him as the twins stood protectively by her side. He chuckled, standing up as he studied her._

_Hinata stared back nervously then blinked when he patted her fondly on the head. "You passed. Here's you oracle bell." Hinata's eyes lit up as she politely took the opal colored oracle bell. It shined a different array of beautiful colors in the light. "W-Wow." He grinned. "It's the last one. It's also the best one made."_

_Hinata laughed, jumping up and down with Asami and a reluctant Amaya. "Yes! I finally got it!" She laughed happily while Silva sweat dropped._

"_Let me finish first! Kids…" He sighed. "It contains all the info you need about the fight. If you were here at the beginning it would've told you who your opponent would be." She nodded then smiled, "Thank-you so much Silva-san!" She hugged him, taking him by surprise. A small blush trickled across his face as he laughed, ruffling her hair._

"_You did it all by yourself squirt." _

"…_Squirt?" Hinata blinked, red. They laughed at her. Hinata turned even redder as a small pout formed on her lips. "Will I see you again Silva-san?" She asked hopefully. He seemed like a really nice guy. It seemed like they could be friends. He arched an eyebrow._

"_Of course…and San? You make me sound old!" He huffed. Hinata laughed._

"_Alright, Silva-kun. H-How about that?" She asked shyly. He grinned, patting her head._

"_That's better squirt." Hinata's face turned red again._

"_Silva-kun!!"_

-

End of flash back

-

Hinata giggled. Asami and Amaya laughed remembering. "But I still don't get why you entered the shaman king fight." Asami said, confused. "What are your dreams, mistress?" Amaya asked. Hinata 

softly glared at them, "Stop calling mistress. You guys aren't below me! We're friends right? Call me Hinata then." They blinked then smiled, nodding. "Hai, Hinata." Yoh smiled, leaning against the wall.

"Well if you guys want to know me so bad…then I'll tell you everything." Hinata said, laying on the grass as she stared fondly up at the night sky. "I…I have always been a burden to everyone. I was always weak. I was rarely picked for missions. My younger sister surpassed me easily in fighting. I'm a complete failure in my family and almost everyone's eyes. I still am though." She whispered…her eyes glistening. "My father disowned me." She said quietly. The two froze. "But-"

Hinata cut them off. "Not the one you know. The one I used to know; disowned me. He hated me. He called me disgusting. He called me weak. He treated me like trash. Despite all of those things I thought we still had that small connection of father and daughter. If though he wasn't my real father…it really felt like it was there. The only thing wrong was that…he just doesn't show his emotions. No one in my family did. The only one who understood me in the WHOLE clan was my cousin Neji." Hinata smiled sadly. They listened in silence.

"Shocking since he used to hate me so much, he almost killed me if it weren't for my sensais stopping him. I had only 6 seconds to live. But I'm still alive. He felt bad for what he did and I forgave him. We turned out to be like siblings." She giggled, as if she wasn't talking about a time she almost died.

"All of my friends back in Kohona are wonderful. Although I never really got to talk to them after being disowned…all I did was train and go on missions. That was practically my life for almost a year." Yoh's eyes saddened.

"That must suck." Asami blurted than shut her mouth. Amaya glared at her. Hinata nodded silently.

"It did. I never got to see my friends or the ones I loved anymore because I was too obsessed with becoming stronger. I forgot to cherish them." Her eyes watered. "Now I can only regret. I miss my best friends Kiba-kun and Shino-kun. They were always there for me." She laughed. "Neji-nii-san, TenTen, and Lee acted like older siblings to me. Sakura, Ino, and Temari were always there to help me confess to Naruto-kun. And Naruto-kun…he was the one I had always admired. He helped me get stronger. He helped me believe in myself." She blushed. Asami giggled, jabbing Amaya in the side excitedly. Yoh felt jealousy overcome him as his eye twitched.

"But he loved Sakura-chan. He barely saw me as a friend. They never saw me. I was always invisible." She whispered, as tears threatened to hold. "He left to train for a few months already. I never got to tell him I felt."

"Hinata…" She smiled.

"But then father came along. He bought me here. Giving me a whole different world. Giving me a chance to start all over and meet you guys. My dreams were to become a sanin, a powerful and legendary ninja, and to protect the ones I love. I don't want my old father to look down at me again. I want to prove him wrong. And to make the father I have proud." Hinata smiled.



"So when I become Shaman queen, I'm going to become the best! I'm going to stop all the harm is being done to the world and protect the ones I love!" She smiled with determination in her eyes. Asami and Amaya smiled.

"But…I'm going your help." Hinata sighed, faking disappointment. "What's wrong with our help?" Asami shouted. Hinata giggled, hugging them. "I just wanted to say you guys are the best thing that ever happened to me. Thank-you for everything. I would have never made it that far without you!" They blinked than laughed, hugging her also.

"No…we should say that to you Hinata." Amaya smiled. "That's right! Amaya hasn't smiled for years! But when you came along, she's never been happier!" Asami giggled, earning a glare from her twin. Hinata closed her eyes. "I promise I will cherish you guys."

"Us too," they chimed together, giggling.

"But do you really think being cold to everyone else is a way to cherish them, hime?" Amaya asked, a knowing look in her eyes. Hinata faltered. Yoh frowned, she did that on purpose?

"I don't know…" She sighed. "It seems like the best but at the same time it isn't. I might leave this place in the end."

"So you want to carry sad memories about this place?" Amaya asked again. Hinata sighed.

"Alright. I'll apologize to Yoh…" She stopped than looked up to see him standing there. "Y-you where there the whole time?!" She stuttered, embarrassed. Yoh gave a nervous chuckle.

"How much did you hear?" She demanded. He sighed.

"All of it. I'm sorry I eavesdropped! I really am!" Yoh apologized. Hinata sighed.

"It's alright. You know everything about me sooner or later." She smiled. "And I'm sorry too. I was a jerk to you. I'll make it up to you." She added hopefully. Yoh smirked.

"Make it up to me? Alright…how?" He grinned. Hinata blushed beat red, looking away from him.

"Y-You'll see!" She huffed, stalking inside. Yoh chuckled as he followed her; she looked unbelievably cute when she's mad.

"Amaya do you sense the-" Asami gaped, poking her sister repeatedly. "Hai. It's going to be one heck of a journey." Amaya smirked, cutting her off. Then she gave her twin an irritated whack on the head.

"Stop it! You're so annoying! I can't believe I had to live with you for 25 years and die with you for 500 years!" She exasperated. Asami whined.

"What about me! You're a big fat jerk! I really mean fat!" She bit back.

"Argh!" Amaya took after her twin, running around the yard madly.



"Ahh!" Asami yelled, "Help me Hinata-sama! She's going to kill me!"

"You're already dead!"

"Oh yeah."

-

_**Dear Readers,**_

_**Sorry for the long update. I had some troubles. My inspiration was dying until I actually read the story again! Sorry! Please give me at least 5 reviews for this chapter! This chap is kinda rushed and I think Hinata's chat with her ghosts are weird but I wanted to get Yoh to know her better and explain her reasons a bit.**_

_**AT LEAST 5 REVIEWS PLEZ! I WORKED ON IT HARD TO MAKE IT LONG!**_

…_**with love**_

_**Memories**_

_-_


	4. Dreams

* * *

**Strange Dreams**

**Strange Thoughts**

**Stange Voices**

* * *

Everything felt so fuzzy and dark until I opened my eyes. A sudden gust of wind pushed me into the smothering darkness until a small light flickered up ahead. It felt so odd. It was like I was floating in or maybe falling at such a slow pace I could barely notice. I tried to open my mouth but nothing came out. I stifled a gasp when the light grew so bright it almost blinded me. I squeezed my eyes shut and prepared for whatever was coming next. Air wisped through my hair as a strangely familiar smell of flowers and earth clashed against my senses.

_Open your eyes…._

I opened my eyes in shock when I heard the voice. It was so familiar…yet I don't think I ever heard it before. It was so haunting and soft. Like someone I knew…

_Look around you, please…_

I silently obeyed, listening to the angelic voice. I did't know what else I to do anyway.

I was at what seemed to be a forgotten road. It was so barren and sandy with the few exceptions of what seemed to be rare flowers in the almost desert like place. The sky was clear and vibrant, letting the sun's rays envelop me in soothing warmth. It felt…so strangely familiar. It was so nice to be here. Yet…so sad.

It was bittersweet.

A figure in the distance caught my attention. She wore a long elegant kimono that dragged onto the sand to make a distinct trail behind her. It looked so beautiful and detailed; I couldn't help but stare with envy. It was a soft but bright lavender with silver and white designs on it. On each of the sleeves were different majestic faces of dragons that wrapped around and intertwined with the rest of the kimono. The bow wrapping around her waist to keep the kimono together looked like it was made of delicate see through silk or a big ribbon that trailed to the ground after her. It looked almost like a princess' outfit. So perfect and beautiful yet not over done like a puffy prom dress.

A shiny glint caught my eye and I noticed what seemed like a delicate crystal crown adorned on the figure's dark head. She looked to be around 15, 16, or 17. She couldn't be any older than that. She looked so fragile, delicate, and petite. She was so pale, standing out against the barren and tanned land around her. She stopped for a moment and I felt my breath catch in my throat.

Did she see me? Could she?

Her long black hair fell close to her knees, mingling with the soft breeze as she should still. Her hair fell around her like black ribbons made of silk. She was just so beautiful. The girl turned around to face me very briefly and I felt a cold, piercing chill run down my spine.

I…

I couldn't see her face.

It was blurred but I couldn't help but still get the feeling that she was beautiful.

The ground suddenly shifted beneath me. I felt my stomach lurch forward and my head spin but then it stopped as suddenly as it started. I opened my eyes to find I was still on the road but only several more feet away from I have been. Something caught my eye.

Oh...

Dark hair…?

A man…

I felt my body freeze and go impossibly rigid. Confused, I tried to move but I was rooted to the spot. Out of nowhere, I felt an overwhelming flood of emotions pass through me. I felt relieved, joy, sadness…

..love.

Love?

How...how did I know?

Is...is this what it really feels like?

My mouth opened and uttered a word I could quite comprehend. The word fell like a heavy bullet, breaking my stupor. It was a name. A name that sent my heart reeling into backward tumbles and breathless as I felt my knees go weak under me.

I felt my eyes focus on the man, drinking in his appearance with doubt like if I blinked he would suddenly disappear and I would be alone in this endless road...again.

Again? Where did that come from?

He was taller than me and I could tell that he was fairly built and somewhat tanned. His dark satin locks fell like a black ribbons cascading to his elbows like a midnight waterfall. I noticed that he wore large circular earrings and a cloak that swept at his feet. His aura seemed to radiate defiance and strength that I couldn't but admire. He just looked mysterious in an alluring but a dangerous way also.

He turned his head like he was looking for someone and caught my eyes. My breath went dead in my throat. Was he real?

I felt hope flutter weakly in my stomach like it was afraid to be let down again. His arms were stretched out towards me and he finally walked closed enough for me to see his face.

The same coldness swept through me like I had been shocked and slapped rudely in the face for no reason..

His face...I couldn't see it either.

What's going on?!

His mouth opened and formed a name that didn't reach my ears.

"....I'm back." His voice...

It melted my insides and begged me to jump into his arms as my heart began to ache and throb. I looked up at his face sadly and studied it even though I couldn't exactly see it. I felt so...

I couldn't explain it.

Happy?

Sad?

Longing...?

"Please be real." I felt my mouth open and form the words against my will. As soon as they left my mouth, I realized that it wasn't my voice but the girl's voice I heard earlier. The one that bought me here. I wanted to turn my head to look around but I couldn't move. I tried to open my mouth and call out to the voice but it failed also.

I couldn't control my actions.

I should be panicking by now I guess. But something told me not to. Like it was okay.

"I'm real of course. Can't you see me?" His husky, teasing voice bought my attention back to him. His voice bought shivers down my spine and melted my insides into a pile of choclate goo. All i could feel now was a strange tingling sensation and something else I Don't know.

Something warm fell on my face and I had thought it was raining but when the liquid seep in my mouth did I realize that it wasn't the rain. It was my tears.

I was crying.

My feet started to move. Slowly one in front of the other but then they suddenly shot forward, racing towards the man I felt so strangely pulled by. I closed my eyes and sobbed into his hard chest. His warm arms embraced me softly, cloaking me in the warmth I needed. He started to whisper some things in my ear and it calmed me down. I felt so happy to finally feel him on my finger tips. To know that he was actually here...in my arms again.

I opened my eyes and smiled up at him. I breathed in his soft smell and clung onto it desperately. I didn't want to forget it.

It was... jupiner with a deep masculine scent of monkshead mixed with a hint of sweet pears that balanced the overpowering monkshead out nicely.

Monkshead...doesn't that flower mean danger is near?

He looked back down at me and I froze. I couldn't see his expression but... It **felt** like he was looking at me with so much love...I didn't know how to react. My heart thudded loudly in my ears as my breathing grew soft. I listened closely and I could hear his soft heartbeat doing the same as we inched closer.

"I missed you so much." He whispered, his voice aching like his heart.

"And I didn't?" I breathed softly and yet again, it wasn't my voice.

My eyes grew heavy as his sweet breath tickled my face.

"I love you." I said genuinely and immediately felt shocked after it left my mouth.

Who was this guy? And why...Am I feeling all of this?

"Yes..." His soft voice broke into my thoughts. "I love you too...." I inched forward and waited for the name and for the moment our lips would crash against each other again.

Again?

His lips formed the word but then it felt like a hand had reached in and yanked me out of his arms throwing me into tumbles and rolls on the hot sand. I moaned and slowly sat up, rubbing my scorched face.

Wait...My eyes fluttered open. I can move myself again. I looked up and spotted the young man I was standing in front earlier 5 feet away from me. But this time...the girl was in his arms.

"So...It wasn't me standing there? It was her?" I asked knowing well that no one will answer anyway. "That...answered everything then." But I kept on looking at them with longing.

With unbearable sadness about something.

With regret.

With so much of everything that I couldn't explain. I didn't even know what was happening, how could I even explain all of this?

Their lips finally met and it looked like they were perfect for each other. I sighed and smiled softly.

"How nice..." My eyes saddened. If only I had someone...I quickly dismissed the thought.

They parted and embraced each other tightly as if the world was going to crack open and snatch each other far away where they can't be together anymore.

Now I think about it, it did look odd. How they looked so sad even though they're together now.

They were afraid.

But of what?

The sand under me started to move again and I looked down in surprise.

"N-Nani?!" I exclaimed, kicking at the sand to stand up but only to end up falling on my bottom. I looked back at them and my eyes widened in shock.

They were standing in a sinking hole that was sucking in all the sand around them like a whirlpool. They were getting shorter and shorter.

"Hey!" I yelled as loud as I could.

They didn't hear. I tried to stand up and felt my feet get pulled down even more into the sand.

"Iie!" I panicked, struggling as I tried to dig my arms into the sand, crawling away from the hole with my legs still stuck under the massive yellow sea.

_It's alright. Don't worry._

The voice was so loud...so clear...so real and comforting... It was her again!

I looked around but still couldn't find her.

_Over here._

I looked back to see the elegantly adorned girl, extending her pale arm towards me. The man stood there, frozen, with his arms wrapped around her exactly like the last time I looked at them. It was like time had froze and she and I were the only ones awake.

_Trust me._

She smiled, her hand awaiting mines. I stared at her, debating whether or not to trust her.

She is the one that bought me here...and if she wanted to hurt me she would've done so before.

_I'll answer all of your questions if you want._

My eyes shot up to her face, searching for her own but only to fail again.

I do want to know what's going on...

_Hinata?_

"H-How do you know my name?" The stutter returned to my voice as my heart leapt uneasily into my stomach. The sand started to pull me down even more and thats when I finally noticed that I was only up to my waist now. She was already up to her mid thighs.

_It's okay._

She repeated again and this time I couldn't deny her mesmerizing voice anymore. I stopped fighting and slid down to her and getting closer to the dark mouth, its endless pit looking even more frightening.

Right when I thought I was going to fall in it, I felt her hand grab mines.

It sent shivers through my body. Her hand...it was so cold yet so warm and it felt so odd...like the flutter of a butterfly's wings on my hand. A strrange bruning sensation exploeded from our touch yet it didn't hurt me. I looked up just to see her smile in time before the sand washed over my face, eating all the air my lungs were clinging onto desperately. And when i though this was it, a light flashed and my body glowed tingling from the touch that the foreign hand in mines were making.

"Who..."

My vision went black.

* * *

Amaya watched the little nin sleep in silence, her delicate brows kniited together in deep thought. Asami's wandering eyes landed on the older twin. The dim light filtered weakly through the dark curtains and blinds so it left the room dark with light shadows.

Asami quietly floated over, not waiting to awake the sleeping boys laying randomly all over the room.

"Amaya?" Asami smiled coyly as she jumped to the right side of her sister then reappearing at her left again. Amaya's glassy eyes cleared up as she blinked, waking up from her thoughts.

"What is it?" Asami asked quietly, now noticing how troubled she looked. "You don't look right." Asami follwed her sister's gaze and her teal colored eyes landed on the petite hime in deep slumber.

Her dark locks sprwled out around her form like a fan, turning into a midnight waterfall. A small speck of light hit a few strands of hair and the most beautiful colors reflected off like an etheral rainbow threaded into the dark locks. Her snow white skin almost gave her the dead appearence if it wasn't for the lovely rose blush adorned on her flawless cheeks. Her graceful brows were pulled down as a tight frown grabbed hold of the the small yet daint and plump lips.

Her lips quivered as her smalled hands gripped the maghony sheets around her, contrasting sharply against her creamy skin.

"Hinata look like shes having a bad dream. That's all." Asami said unsurely as she crept closer to the girl, studying her intensely this time. "..."

Asami's face contorted into a conflicted one. _It feels like a strange pull to Hinata. Is it because she's my master or something else? Why...But why...why does she look so familair. I can't remeber from where though. It's like something is blocking my head from remebering..._

"You feel it too huh?" Amaya whispered. Asami jumped, whipping her head around to met the steel amber gaze.

"F-Feel what?" Asami stuttered, the serious look on her twin frightened her. "Why do you look so serious Amaya? I've never seen you this serious before. I-I mean you're always like a military granny with her bloomers in a bunchers but not like this." Asami rambled on nervously, laughing jitterly.

"Why are you so nervous?" Amaya bit back, narrowing her eyes at the confused girl. Asami sanpped out of her stupor and glared back at the girl. She vanished and instantly reappeared in front of the teal haired warrior.

"What is wrong with you!" Asami hissed, grabbing the front of Amaya's kimono with her fist.

"Nothing!" Amaya snapped then faltered, glancing back at the kuniochi. Asami followed her gaze warily then curiously turned back at her sister.

"Then," Asami started softly with a rasied brow. "What is wrong with Hinata?" She reworded the question carefully this time. Amaya's amber eyes finally met her teal orbs. Their eyes glowed haunting in the dark room.

"Doesn't...doesn't she **feel** like..hime? Not look like...but feel like." Asami's eyes widened.

"W-well whats wrong with that?" The quivering breath froze in the amber haired girl's tanned throat. Asami let go of Amaya and let her arm drop to her side. "What **is** wrong with that?"

Amaya stayed silent for 5 more minutes and they just stood like that for another 10 minutes. One stared at the floor with fear, yet couldn't understand why it was there, at the floor 3 feet away while the other one stared in deep thought at the window.

"I..I can't remember but it feel...it feels so _horrible._" Amaya whispered, her voice breaking and barely audible. Asami pulled at the hem of her kimono nervously, "Well what if it's nothing? She died Amaya. Theres no way she...she could've been reincarnated." Asami swalloed down the hard lump in her throat as she tried to ignore the hot senstaion in her eyes at the thought of her hime.

"Something bad will happen, Asami. It'll relate to Hinata and it relates somehow to us and our damned past!" Amaya cursed. "I can't let anything like our past happen again!"

Asami's eyes fell.

"I know. I can't either."

* * *

Memo-chan:

**Hime**: princess

Monksheads are actually really pretty. They kind of look like withered purple bells.^^

I never smelled monksheads thought but it seems to fit nicely. Oh and I heard this was poisonous too...*wink and grins*

I apologize for the long update but boy was i busy!!!!

please review and itll help my inspiration, which has been barely there, and itll help me review faster! :D

thanks!

can't wait until i show you guys the next chap!


	5. The Girl and the Twins

**Memo-chan-**

**Long time since update huh? Gomen, please bare with me?**

**Happy New Years guys!**

**Hope you guys like this chappie~**

* * *

_The Girl and The Twins_

_

* * *

_

It's so hot.

It feels like I'm being barbequed.

I take in a breath and coughed, my throat itched and burned like I swallowed rocks or cups of sand. I take in another breath before quickly bolting up.

I can breathe again!

Why…had I not breathed earlier?

I took in another eager breath as if I haven't been breathing for a while, feeling confused why I was feeling this way.

"What happened?"

_Hinata?_

_"H-How do you know my name?" The stutter returned to my voice as my heart leapt uneasily into my stomach. The sand started to pull me down even more and that's when I finally noticed that I was only up to my waist now. She was already up to her mid thighs._

_It's okay._

_She repeated again and this time I couldn't deny her mesmerizing voice anymore. I stopped fighting and slid down to her and getting closer to the dark mouth, its endless pit looking even more frightening._

_Right when I thought I was going to fall in it, I felt her hand grab mines._

_It sent shivers through my body. Her hand...it was so cold yet so warm and it felt so odd...like the flutter of a butterfly's wings on my hand. A strange burning sensation exploded from our touch yet it didn't hurt me. I looked up just to see her smile in time before the sand washed over my face, eating all the air my lungs were clinging onto desperately. And when i though this was it, a light flashed and my body glowed tingling from the touch that the foreign hand in mines were making._

_"Who..."_

_My vision went black_.

I gasped, feeling goose bumps prickle down my skin as I looked down at me.

"I'm okay? I'm okay." I mumbled, feeling astounded, brushing the grainy blanket of hot sand off me. I blinked as my fingers came to brush a silky fabric. I lifted my legs out from under the sand to see a familiar looking kimono.

"So familiar." I whispered, feeling a strange bittersweet moment of déjà vu washing over me.

_A figure in the distance caught my attention. She wore a long elegant kimono that dragged onto the sand to make a distinct trail behind her. It looked so beautiful and detailed; I couldn't help but stare with envy. It was a soft but bright lavender with silver and white designs on it. On each of the sleeves were different majestic faces of dragons that wrapped around and intertwined with the rest of the kimono. The bow wrapping around her waist to keep the kimono together looked like it was made of delicate see through silk or a big ribbon that trailed to the ground after her. It looked almost like a princess' outfit. So perfect and beautiful yet not over done like a puffy prom dress._

_A shiny glint caught my eye and I noticed what seemed like a delicate crystal crown adorned on the figure's dark head. She looked to be around 15, 16, or 17. She couldn't be any older than that. She looked so fragile, delicate, and petite. She was so pale, standing out against the barren and tanned land around her. She stopped for a moment and I felt my breath catch in my throat._

_Did she see me? Could she?_

_Her long black hair fell close to her knees, mingling with the soft breeze as she should still. Her hair fell around her like black ribbons made of silk. She was just so beautiful. The girl turned around to face me very briefly and I felt a cold, piercing chill run down my spine._

_I…_

_I couldn't see her face._

_It was blurred but I couldn't help but still get the feeling that she was beautiful._

"Everything's coming back to me." I stood up quickly, feeling a sense of insecurity grab hold of my insides. I searched the area around me but to only see endless rivers and hills of yellow.

"A-Am…I-Is this all some crazy dream?" I stood unsure, hands ready to defend.

I'm wearing a kimono like the girl I saw earlier before.

Except this one was a different color. A color that kind of made me uneasy for some reason.

Blood red.

Who exactly wears this kind of color in the desert?

I mean I'm not exactly superstitious but…this does not feel right at all.

Speaking of who…where's the girl?

"Hinata." Her voice sent shivers wrecking through my body. I gulped and turned around to meet her heavy gaze.

Odd…especially how she had no eyes.

At least none that I can see still.

"Welcome back home." I can feel her smile through her heavenly voice, crawling and dancing down my spine.

"Home?" I asked unsurely, stepping towards her. "What do you…mean?"

She raised her hand gracefully to her mouth with so little effort, it left me in wonders. She laughed, a laugh so soft so musical…yet why did it feel so sad?

"Yes. Your home." She paused to look around the seemingly barren wasteland. "Our…home I suppose."

I didn't understand anything. I stared at her harder, trying to figure out what is going on. That's when I noticed she was also wearing a blood red kimono such as me.

Except…it looked even more familiar seeing it on her. Her waistband was silver and shimmering beautifully. Her trimmings and designs were in a light blue and silver. It was gorgeous actually now that I'm really looking at it but it fit her so perfectly .

She noticed my stare and turned her head at me. "You like it?" I felt her smile in my ears as she lifted the bottom and twirled gracefully.

"U-Um yes." I felt a blush crawl across my cheeks in embarrassment as I looked down at the same kimono I was wearing. I slid my hands over the soft dress in quiet admiration, finally taking in all the tiny details.

It feels so comfortable and it's so beautiful. Something I would never wear at home. I would never be good enough for it.

"I thought you would love it too." I looked up in confusion.

"Really?" I said… feeling not quite right to how she worded her statement. She nodded and smiled again as she fixed up the kimono for me, her delicate fingers felt like a butterfly's touch yet again.

"Yes…" She whispered, looking past my shoulders as if caught in thought all of the sudden. "I just knew you would."

Her smile felt small and unreachable in my ears.

"How…did you know I would like it?" I smiled, hoping to cheer up the beautiful girl in front of me.

She looked down at me, sending cold waves in my body. I felt like I was fighting a tsunami as I struggled to look back at up her…faceless face.

"Because…I loved it." She said softly. I didn't know what to say. Her words seemed normal enough to me.

"It was my, well, our favorite dress." She brushed a finger through my gritty locks, wrecked with sand as they tumbled down my bare shoulders in seemingly golden clumps.

"Ours?" I asked quietly, seeing her troubled expressions through her movements and voice.

She raised my arm and placed her slightly bigger hand on my palm as she interlaced our fingers.

"Nevermind me, I'm just happy to have company in such a long time." She whispered, her skin feeling semi warm and cold at the same time. My heart all of the sudden jolted as my stomach flipped as our skin seem to tingle until it was unbearable to ignore it as it began to feel like it was going to merge into one sole hand from our two very separate beings. "But Hinata, you must listen and watch for there is danger coming."

"W-what? What do you mean?" I stuttered, my insides crawling as she stared down at me. There was a sense of waiting in the air. A strange tone of horror and terror. A delicate twist of malice and bitter sweetness yet again.

I tried to yank my hand away from her and run away but her grip was no match for me.

"N-Nani?" I yelled, panicking as I struggled to get away from…from whatever the thing was in front of me! "L-Let go of me!"

I tugged and fought against her, I kicked at the sand and screamed but nothing worked.

She didn't even budge or seem fazed. She was as petite as I. As delicate and weak looking as any other…princess. The glorious crystal crown on her head glinted in my eyes as if staring down at me sadly. I blinked out of my stupor and turned to stared at the incredible being in front of me.

"What are you?" I shouted, feeling a bit rude and maybe mean and against the way I usually am but I couldn't help it. Something was bothering me and pulling me inside out as if it wanted to rip my ribcage open and scream in my face.

"Hinata." She held my shoulder with her left hand to stop my thrashing, her touch settled the storm of seas inside of me just like that. "Calm down. I promised to tell you everything did I not?"

I paused and I must have seemed unsure to her because she pleaded, "Please Hinata. This is important!"

"Alright, but what is going on? Because…you're honestly kind of scaring me….and believe me…I've seen way too many things." I laughed nervously, trying to smooth over the rest of my frazzled nerves. She seemed to have blinked or just have stood there peering at me after my statement.

"Well, if that is so. Then I'm afraid I will have to show you something that may even be more frightening."

I looked at her questionably but nodded anyway, what else could I say?

"Great. This will be of great help to your journey Hinata…" I could not ignore her heavy yet airy hand on my shoulder, the conflicting warm and cold, the strange tingling sensation that felt like her hand was going to fuse into me.

"What do you mean good for my journey?" I asked, confused but then all of the sudden I felt sick. My stomach churned and dropped as the sky swirled and the sand shifted as my head cracked and screamed, dropping me to my knees under the searing hot sun.

I gasped, reaching for air as my lungs quivered and shook under some sort of pressure. I soon started to gag as my skin started to burn.

_Whats happening?_

I collapsed unto the fiery blanket underneath me, its golden kisses searing my face as I dug my fingers desperately under the hot layer, to where my fingers can breeze through the coolness of the earth below. My head was pulsing rapidly as my vision started to blur and lights started to shot by, my lips started to feel heavy and lost all feel as I tried to desperately kick the insanity back into the sands of the hells it belonged to.

My body withered and contorted as I shook uncontrollably, gagging, as my nails scraped at the bitter grains until they bled.

_No-I-I-I I can't go like this!_

But before I could claw at the insides of my brain to concoct of an idea, any idea, that could save my life… sweet, sweet oxygen kissed my lips once more and just like that, all the energy, the air I needed; came back rushing into me.

It was the second time I felt like I had drowned today. My body froze for a few minutes, sprawled out unkemptly as it started to relax and take in the ample amount of oxygen it had dearly missed. Half of my face was buried in the cooler parts of the sand while the other half burned under the intensity of the golden topaz perched up high in the blue silk.

It wasn't until another minute or two did I remember why I was here.

And with who.

I shot up, almost doubling over again when the headache slammed back, protesting at my sharp movement. I gripped my forehead, my eyes almost instantly spotting something moving down the hill I was laying on. It was…like a small town with a small palace in the distance. Moving? My brain must be fried.

I looked around and saw no one other than me. Where is the girl?

I stood up slowly, skidding down the hill as I cautiously ran towards the town. The soft, shifty ground was starting to get firmer by the minute as the sound of sweet refreshing water running nearby, cracked my bleeding lips. My tongue was dry as the ground and hurt to touch even the air.

I wasn't gone for that long have I?

"Princess!" A voice shouted behind me. The sky swirled and dropped on me as my head turned against my will. It was happening again. My heart quickened and my mouth feel open as I staggered to regain my balance. The large teal eyes staring down at me looked so real, so bright, so full of life. The woman was dressed in a short, mobile yellow and pink kimono. Just like...

"A-Asami?" The name went down my throat like someone had shoved a rock down me. My hands went cold as the girl giggled, her hand playing with the amber locks as the wind whispered by.

"Who else? Princess, we've been looking all over for you! Amaya's worried sick-" A blur of a night blue and forest green kimono interupted her.

"Princess!" It was...Amaya. Her gorgeous amber eyes sparkling as her cheeks flushed and with teal hair in slight disarray, but making the woman look even more beautiful and enchanting.

"Hah! See, she's worried sick about you Princess!" Amaya's face turned red and I gasped. They look so real. Would I be able to touch them?

"As if you weren't either!" Amaya hissed, raising a familiar crystal sword threateningly at her twin. Asami blushed lightly and thats when I noticed her sword strapped to her back.

"At least I'm not the one with a big crush on the hime." I blushed and so did Amaya, even more so. A crush? Am I the hime?

"I'm not the only one either.." Amaya hissed and that quieted Asami.

"How did you-" The twin gasped, her eyes widening as her face painted scarlet. Amaya smirked, "We're twins. You don't think I know what you're thinking? Idiot." I watched, my head muddled as the two bickered on and on just like always.

"Let's just get the princess back to her room for the banquet tonight." Amaya said with a sly smile after wining the fight. She grabbed my porcelein hand in her golden kissed one and smiled sweetly at me. My face heated up from the rare gesture, Amaya's just so beautiful. Her touch burned my hand, maybe its because her skin was soft and feel of it surprised me. Asami grabbed my arm and giggled into my ear, her hot breath sending shivers down my spine.

"Hai, Hai."

Amaya's warm hand reminded me that there was blood running through her body. And Asami's hot breath reminded me that ghosts cannot breathe like that.

"Asami? Amaya?"

"Hai?" Their voices chimed, the heat of their body so real, so perfect, so...alive.

* * *

Sorry to end in such a cliff hanger! guess you'll have to keep on reading!~


End file.
